First Date
by gqmfacacia
Summary: Kirk, Spock and McCoy have their first date.


Spock stood at the door, hesitant to go outside. Though he'd never say it out loud, he felt exposed, vulnerable. Logically, he knew he would not look out of place yet he still couldn't suppress the notion that once beyond the wooden door, everyone's gaze would be drawn to his abundance of exposed flesh.

"What the hold up in there, Spock?" Jim yelled through the door. "Did it all fit?"

"Yes, it-" Suddenly the door flew open, the bright sunlight shining in his eyes from behind Jim, making all he could see of the man, a dark silhouette. If the sun was behind Jim, then it was shinning on Spock, like a spotlight on his nude arms and legs.

Jim let out a slow whistle as he perused up and down Spock's body, clad only in modest blue swim trunks and a white tank top.

"This outfit is highly illogical." Spock said walking out of the changing room and onto the sandy beach of the North Shore. "Over exposure to ultraviolet rays can cause a myriad of cancers . . ."

"Relax, Spock. This is shore leave. On a beach. In Hawaii. One of the most beautiful places on Earth." He smiled, "By the way, you look good."

"Thank you. I too find you aesthetically pleasing." Spock answered, looking back briefly at Jim in red trunks and nothing else. "Where is Leonard?"

"He said to meet him here at noon. I've ordered us a picnic lunch," Kirk said indicating the cooler pack he carried.

Spock and Kirk scanned the beach looking for McCoy, both of their eyes finding the man at the same time. He was emerging from the water, a surfboard under his arm. He had a pair of swim trunks clinging wetly to his legs and slim hips. Water dripped from his hair and ran down in rivulets down his chest. He thrust his surfboard into the sand and shook his head sending drops of water cascading in all directions. Both hands moved to push his dark hair away from his forehead, his eyes closed. As his arms raised, the muscles bulged accentuating the Doctor's lean musculature. As his fingers stoked his hair, the muscles of his stomach stretched and elongated.

"Damn . . ." Jim whispered

"Indeed," Spock answered. Both men looked to each other and Spock could see Jim's pupils had dilated and his pulse at his neck was accelerated before McCoy reached them and acknowledged each man with a nod and, "Hey."

Spock and Jim broke their gazes and looked to their lover.

"Hey," Jim answered. "So, surfing?"

"Yeah, don't get to very often. It works up an appetite. There's food in there, right?"

"Yeah." Jim pulled a blanket from his pack and spread it on the sand and prompted the men to sit, before pulling out food containers. He handed McCoy a chicken sandwich and Spock roasted vegetables and brown rice and then settled to eat his cheddar bacon cheeseburger and fries, which he shared with McCoy. As they ate they discussed their usual topics, ship's status, projects Spock and McCoy were working on and gossip about the crew Jim had acquired.

As they bagged their trash for the recycler, Spock looked at the two men with a question in his eyes.

"What is it, Spock?" Jim asked.

"How is this social engagement different from other times we have spent in each other's company?"

"It's subtle." McCoy said.

"Yeah, the difference isn't so much the activity but the emotion shared."

"So, romantic attachment is the difference between eating and conversing with friends and a "date?"

"Yes."

"But, my understanding is that a date is a ipreludei/." Spock countered. "A ritual meant to initiate a sexual encounter."

"Yeah, Spock," McCoy answered. "Dates usually are the first step in courting intimate relationships."

"Why must I court you, if I've already secured the two of you as lovers?"

"Secured?" McCoy gasped.

"Because Bones is a romantic," Jim said. "And we're always so busy, we haven't done any real official dates and dates keep romance in a relationship."

"Hm," Spock acknowledged

"'Secured'," Bones mumbled. "Like we had no say . . . "

"I am glad that we are here in a place you both enjoy for our first date."

"Yeah," McCoy acknowledged. "I know this isn't your usual thing."

"Bones, how about you teach Spock and I to surf?"

"I don't think so Jim."

"I agree, I've never been in the ocean."

"Not we got to go in, come on you two," Jim said, grabbing both their hands and leading them to the water.


End file.
